


The Samurai in Autumn

by MelanieQuinlan



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieQuinlan/pseuds/MelanieQuinlan
Summary: Neil and Chris are spending time in Neil's house in the coutryside to record their album Release. Things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Chris Lowe/Neil Tennant
Kudos: 8





	The Samurai in Autumn

It is most likely that I am going to remember the night which is the subject of this account as being the strangest in my long-lasting friendship with Chris. That friendship, as is widely known has lasted for 21 years but had never, and I repeat never, strayed into the uncharted area of seemingly mutual attraction, let alone physical intimacy.

◊◊◊◊

It all began on a lazy afternoon the two of us spend in my country house in Durham. Chris and I had been there on and off during most of the summer, writing songs for our next album that finally turned out to become “Release”. The reflective and at times gloomy mood of it had to a certain degree subconsciously set by the sparse countryside so typical for the north of England. The summer was over, and we were heading right for the heart of autumn with the second week of October just about to end.

The sky hung low and grey and dull over the fields and woods that surrounded the house in all four directions, but the flickering fire set ablaze in the open fireplace in the main living-room made the gloom seem almost cosy and enjoyable in the evenings. The day of which I write was a Friday, not terribly cold but uncomfortable with the threat of rain, which only came down some time after midnight. As is my usual custom in the afternoons, I had gone for an extended jog after Chris and I had had lunch and had just returned from an hour and a half of total quiet and solitude that had kept me company on the paths and streets cutting though the vastness of these rough lands.

I let the door fall shut behind me, leaning against it for a few seconds, eyes closed, catching my breath again. It felt quite nice to fell my heartbeat and pulse slowing down after the exercise. One always feels so nicely exhausted and refreshed at the same time after a jog, a feeling quite similar to one has after sex. A familiar voice interrupted my drifting thoughts.

“Y’know, you look kinda cute like that. Sweat through and all.”

Hearing those words gave me quite a start and when I opened my eyes, I saw Chris standing halfway down the staircase at the end of the hall. He still looked down at me, grinning. It was not that I wasn’t used to Chris little teasing comments but something about this remark unnerved me. Suddenly I was only too aware of how I must look: Standing there wearing muddy training shoes, a pair of not very fashionable sports shorts and a dark blue T-shirt that bore at least two huge darker stains. One going down my chest and the other on my back. Face flushed and sweaty and he said something about looking cute? Why on earth did I feel so self-conscious all of a sudden?

Chris and I had shared more than one dressing room over the years, he had seen me in worst conditions, he even knew me naked. For some reason, this thought didn’t help to put me back at ease. The couple of seconds it had taken those thoughts to cross my mind seemed like an eternity and I caught myself still staring stupidly up at Chris, who was still grinning. I cleared my throat and grabbed the towel I had placed on a shelf next to the door. Actually, I was quite glad to use it to cover up my face with it for a few seconds as I felt the uncomfortable heat of a blush creeping over my cheeks.

“I’m going to have a shower,” I muttered as I made my way up the stairs and past Chris, who went downstairs behind me.

“Don’t let me wait in the studio for too long,” he called out after me.

I almost ran up the last couple of steps and headed directly for the bedroom where I banged the door shut and stood right there, frozen to the spot for a moment. My head was spinning, and I was getting angry with myself. For God’s sake, why did I act like a teenager who just had been teased?  
I tried to dismiss it all as some silly over-reaction, but a part of my brain insisted that there was more to it that the usual teasing. I kicked my shoes off, got out of my clothes and, still annoyed, threw them all on a tiny heap in a corner of the room. I went over to the wardrobe to get some fresh clothes and stared at the reflection of myself I saw in the almost man-sized mirror attached to the middle door of that extravagant affair of an Edwardian piece of furniture.

A man approaching his 50s with rapid paces stared back at me. Almost bald, the left-over grey-white hair chopped to an 8mm cut. Eyes that looked somewhat tired. The few stone overweight I could never quite manage. The greying patchwork of hair on my chest and even the pubic hair was greying, but at least the legs were okay: thin but well muscled from the years of long jogs. I grimaced at the me in mirror.

“At best you’ll get labelled okay or bearable,” I mused “but cute? No chance.”

I took the clothes out of the wardrobe – a fresh pair of Hugo Boss jeans, a simple black shirt, matching socks and my usual white CK underpants. Then I went into the bathroom without looking at the mirror again. I stepped underneath the shower and turned the tub to hot. The water came down on me like some wicked rain, almost scalding my skin but I left it on for it felt like the heat was clearing my mind. Somehow, I couldn’t shake the feeling that I had come across a nest of wasps by accident. I stood there motionless for a while, my head turned upwards to face the spray of water, my arms dangling down pliantly.

In a flash I saw Chris standing up there on the staircase gazing down at me with that special Lowe-grin that was half wickedness and half… What? Fun? Scorn? No, that didn’t quite hit it. It was more like Chris had been trying to dare me. Dare me doing what? Saying that I thought he looked rather cute as well? But what a word was that to describe how grown men thought about each other? Cute!

Even after all these years it still crossed my mind from time to time how gorgeous Chris could look with his huge hazel eyes and his typical grin. How attractive he could be when he laughed his low, chuckling laugh and spoke with that laddish Blackpudlian accent. He had been such a skinny boy back then on that 19th August when I first met him. So skinny and with a mop of soft auburn hair. Now his hair was always firmly cut down, usually to a military 3mm and it had started thinning as well, which left the otherwise youthful Mr Lowe with a receding hairline. But his body was more muscular these days, shoulders broader, arms and legs firmer. Oh dear, I was drifting off again. The trouble was, these thoughts were turning me on this time. Severely.

What if…? Yes, what if that something in Chris grin, in his words that had so unnerved me had been a hint at the fact that he, too, found me attractive? At least at times?

“Without his Ibizan callboys, or what?” I thought with wry humour.

I knew I was being silly entertaining such thoughts but still I couldn’t shake the images my overactive imagination sent through my mind. Chris naked – those hairy arms and legs. Chris naked with a rock-hard erection. I tried to picture what that would look like – his pink, thick dick, bouncing up to almost vertical position, surrounded by thick, dark, curly hair. I felt the tension rising in my loins, a heat equal to the one of the water rushing through me to collect in the lower parts of my abdomen. My mind continued to produce those sexual images as if I had never fantasised about anyone else but my partner.

I pictured Chris kneeling in front of me, grinning that unnerving grin again for only a moment before he closed his mouth over my own erection. Thinking about his hot mouth and slick tongue working on my penis got me almost instantly hard. I encircled my pulsing dick with one hand and immediately began pumping it with hard, fast strokes. Just skip the foreplay, boy, I’m beyond that already. I had to bite my lip to prevent a loud moan escaping from my throat. I feared that Susan, my sister, might hear me should she be passing the bathroom just now.

After a while I drew back my foreskin and massaged the head of my penis with my thumb. I began to tremble slightly and leaned against the tiled wall behind me with eyes closed. While I still continued the frantic strokes, pushing my hips forward as if to push in deeper, my other hand went upwards to stroke and squeeze one nipple, then the other. I imagined Chris tongue lapping at them while he was wanking me hard. His mouth sucking my nipples in, his teeth nibbling at them.

Part of his earlier words came back to me:“Y’know, you look kinda cute like that…”

The thought that Chris could say these words to me in a situation like that send me over the edge. A shiver went up my spine; the tension in my thighs, my balls and my loins was almost unbearable for a short moment. I felt my knees going weak. Then it felt like a surge of electric energy was flashing though me. I didn’t know whether the void in front of my eyes was black or white and I was shaking badly now. I came so hard it literally knocked me off my feet. My head span for I don’t know how long, and the sound of the down pouring water and my own harsh breathing were the only ones in the world.

When the fog of the orgasm slowly lifted from my mind, I found myself halfway down the wall, half sitting. I felt hot and dizzy and immensely embarrassed. The smell of sex was over-powering around me. I climbed back to my feet and switched the tub to cold. I poured quite an amount of scented shower gel into the palms of my hands to wash me clean. The touch of my soapy hands sent little waves of guilty pleasure though my body, which I tried to ignore. I stood underneath the cold flood of water until I was shivering.

Then I swiftly cleaned the walls of the shower cabin and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower felt like admitting what I had done, and I blushed again. I tried to put my mind on other things – business matters, the news, anything boring enough to stop me indulging in my little fantasy any longer. I dried myself quickly and got dressed, still ignoring the mirror in my bedroom. I had to go downstairs to face Chris now.

Oh dear! I sighed and breathed in deeply before I walked down the stairs. Just square your shoulders hold your head up and pretend everything’s just fine, I thought.

When I got into the studio, Chris was playing the rough demo of a song we had written in the morning. We had not been satisfied with the way the drum line went, so I guess Chris was trying to figure out how to alter the rhythm. I let him fiddle with the knobs and switches of the mixing desk for a while, stepping up behind him. Trying to look casual, I put my hands into my pockets before I spoke up.

“So, have you been able to figure out something that works?”

Chris glanced over his shoulder, turned the volume down and turned around to face me fully.

“No,” he answered. “Long shower, eh?”

He smiled and I just nodded, not willing to get any deeper into this ridiculous game. As I watched, Chris smile transformed itself into a broad grin once more and I felt almost as irritated as I had on the staircase. What was he up to now?

“Ouch,” he said. “Now, where did you get that?”

He stepped closer to me and touched my lips lightly with his index finger. When he held it up for me to take a look at, its tip was slightly bloody. Oh dear, I must have bitten myself so hard that my lip was raw now. The blood shot right up into my head again, colouring my face a dark shade of red. My ears and cheeks were burning. Chris still grinned, looking intensely at me. He was standing so close and I was so confused that I thought I could feel the heat of his body.

“He’s going to kiss me, he’s going to kiss me,” a voice repeated frantically in my head. “Please, kiss me.”

Then Chris wiped his hand on his jeans and punched me gently in the stomach. “Naughty Neil again?” he laughed, stepping backwards. “Shall I play you the melody I came up with for the middle part for that song-with-no-lyrics?”

◊◊◊◊

It was about 20 minutes past 11 later that evening. After a long, hot bath I was sitting in one of the wing chairs, a glass of fine Bordeaux on the drum table next to me. My mind was going back to that strange episode between Chris and me. Everything seemed so unreal. Nothing special had happened between us since that ‘naughty Neil’ remark and during dinner all had been back to normal.

I took another sip of the wine and pulled the dressing-gown closer around me. It was getting a bit cold in the bedroom. I got up with a sigh and went to close the window. I liked to stand there to gaze over the vastness of the fields stretching out to the north. You could get lost in your thoughts so easily starring into a landscape composed only of greys, browns and greens on an autumn day like this. Dark clouds seemingly touching the treetops on the horizon, a weak sun hanging low, raindrops running down the windowpane. But now all there was, was blackness, not just that grey darkness one knows from nights in big cities but a darkness where everything was pitch-black, and you couldn’t see your hand in front of your eyes. A scary darkness. No stars in the sky, only more dark clouds chasing after one another in a rapid speed and an icy wind blowing the last leaves from the trees.

I felt so goddamn lonely all of a sudden. Why did things always go wrong? Or, more to the point: Why did love always go wrong with me? I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. No more tears now. What had happened had happened and could not be changed. Over and gone. Forever. Let love be a catastrophe or a war you lost but at least I was still here. Life would go on. It always did.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted my gloomy thoughts. “Susan,” I thought. The door swung open before I could move or say anything. It wasn’t my sister; it was Chris who closed the door behind him and lingered there for a moment as if uncertain.

“Can I come in?” he asked, looking at me with a quizzical face expression.

“Sure, “I said. “And besides, you’re in already. Can’t you sleep?”

“I didn’t try yet,” Chris replied, coming a few steps closer. He was dressed only in a T-shirt and boxers and he was barefoot.

“Didn’t you think of those well-muscled legs and arms earlier today?” I thought. But, Jesus, he did look good that way.

“You must be freezing,” I said, for the sake of saying anything at all.  
“Maybe you can do something to warm me up,” he suggested, winking at me. He was coming closer until he stood less than an arm’s length away. A breath caught in my throat and my heart was pounding, That strange unnerving something was back in the air between us. He eyed me up and down, but said nothing for a while. Seconds ticked by as slowly as hours and my body felt all tense and hot again.

“We are nervous today, are we?” Chris teased but his voice was soft, his eyes warm and his smile showed no trace of scorn.

He put his hands on my shoulders and I inhaled sharply. That simple touch alone sent quite a shiver down my spine. He let his hands slide down my back and back up. I closed my eyes and held my breath. His hands went down my chest, gently brushing over the soft fabric of the dressing-gown, resting just above my hips. I heard myself moan.

“Relax,” Chris muttered into my ear as he untied the belt of the gown, sliding his hands in below the cloth, pushing it over my shoulders. I let it fall to the ground, not willing to do anything to spoil the moment. I took a small step closer to Chris and suddenly, I don’t know how it began, we were kissing. Chris tongue was hot in my mouth; he tasted of lager and toothpaste. It felt so good I was quite stunned by the sensation.

I knew this man so well and yet I didn’t know him at all. Not this way. But I had the feeling that I would find out a few things that night. I was beyond caring or being embarrassed. I felt my dick hardening already. The kiss went on forever. A hot, deep kiss that spoke of desire. His lips pressed hard against mine, his tongue filled my mouth, exploring every corner of it, ran along my teeth, played with my tongue. I did the same with Chris; we were breathless but couldn’t get enough of each other.

His hands grabbed my hips, and I had my arms around his neck, drawing him as close as possible. His erection pressed against my thigh while my own was trapped not only below three layers of cloth but in between our bodies. I moaned again and could feel Chris shiver in my embrace. Finally, Chris broke our kiss and took a small step back.

“Get out of your pyjama,” he commanded, breathing hard. I complied, throwing first the dressing gown, then pyjama shirt and finally the pants on the floor. While I undressed, I watched Chris do the same. His T-shirt came down, exposing his slightly muscular chest with the thick curly hair between his now erect nipples. Then his boxers followed, and he stood there in front of me. Completely naked while I was still wearing my CK boxer briefs.

Chris laughed. “You always have to make things a little complicated, haven’t you?”

I reached down to remove my undies, but Chris shoock his head.

“No, leave them on.” The grin he flashed at me promised something wicked.

A small shiver crawled down my spine. I just couldn’t take my eyes off Chris pulsing hard dick. This was so mad. I had thought I knew this man inside out, knew what made him tick and all and now we were standing here in the middle of my bedroom and were getting hot over each other. We kissed again but only briefly, our hand reluctantly caressing each others naked chests and shoulders. Carefully as if fearing that one fast movement could shatter the spell.

“Lay down on the bed,” Chris whispered in my ear. I gasped. It was really going to happen. We were going to have sex! It was so unreal.

I did as I was told; desperately wishing I could get out of my boxers. My hard cock began to feel somewhat uncomfortable trapped within the soft cotton confinement. I pulled back the bedspread and lay down, feeling a bit nervous. The lights went out and darkness flooded the room. I closed my eyes, listening to the soft sound of Chris naked feet as he made his way across the room. His additional weight made the mattress dent slightly as he knelt down next to me.

One of his hands moved slowly over my chest, palm pressed down flatly while his other trailed down the lines of my legs. His fingertips brushed over my hips, tracing the sharp bones there, down over the soft insides of my thighs and around the knees. Then up again and down, over and over for a few minutes. I was back on fire in no time. Then he ran his fingertips over the length of my still covered erection, nails softly scratching over the cloth, sending a wave of fresh pleasure through me. I heard Chris chuckle softly, then felt him stretch out next to me, naked skin sliding down the length of my body, his own dick pressed hard against my hip.

My eyes flew open as Chris started to suck at my nipples. His lips and tongue were hot and he sucked long and hard at each nipple, squeezing and twisting the other between his fingers. My hands rushed feverishly over Chris body in order to feel as much of his naked skin as possible. He was glowing with a fierce heat from within and a thin layer of sweat began to dampen his skin. Somehow, I managed to draw him close to kiss him again deeply and his teeth were playfully biting my lips. A sweet metallic taste filled my mouth.

“You don’t get a bloody lip twice a day that often,” I thought absent-mindedly.

But soon Chris lips were on my neck, sucking hard at the spot underneath my left ear, his tongue trailing paths of liquid fire down my throat. He was still playing with my nipples and they began to hurt a little from all the pulling and twisting but somehow that only doubled the sensation.

“Get me out of those fucking pants,” I demanded, panting heavily.

“You really want it, eh?” Chris asked, his voice hardly more than a hoarse whisper.

“Yes,” I almost moaned.

His tongue was now circling my right nipple and the tension was getting truly unbearable.

“Yes, I do want it.”

“Okay, get your hips up.”

I did and Chris pulled the boxers down with one swift motion. I breathed a sigh of relieve. Now that was better! My penis bounced up quite happily, rock hard and dripping slightly with pre-cum.

“Do you have any condoms here?” came Chris voice again, this time from somewhere down the lower end of the bed.

“There, in the drawer next to the bed,” I explained.

Without a warning Chris mouth closed around one of my toes, drawing it in and sucking hard at it. It gave me quite a star and I let out a small scream of surprise. I’m sure that if Chris hadn’t been busy using his tongue to lick the soft spots between my toes, he would have given me that teasing grin again. I was squirming as he continued to lap at the soles of my feet. That feeling was intolerable, it tickled like hell, yet it sent hot waves of desire through me as well. Chris had me in helpless giggles as well as in helpless moans of pleasure. And it had only taken him a few seconds. Just as I felt tears trailing down my cheeks from laughing so hard and was running out of breath, he stopped. I heard some small noises and pictured how he opened the drawer, overturning its contend until he found what he had been looking for. A small, barely visible object came flying towards me and landed on my belly.

“You never know when you might need it,” Chris said in a low voice raw with lust.

I was still trying to get my breathing back under control, so I just nodded. My eyes were finally adjusting to the darkness filling the room and I could make out Chris kneeling between my spread legs, his own erection bumping up and down in eager expectation. He was just tossing the wrapper of the condom away and bent over to give me another hard kiss. I sucked his tongue in eagerly and felt the tension building again. I must have trembled for I felt Chris chuckling into my mouth before he withdrew.

“Don’t come on me yet when I get you dressed,” he commanded, sounding both amused and excited.

I ground my teeth together and forced myself to relax, to calm my breathing and ignore the heat gathering in my loins. Chris grabbed my dick and held it encircled with one hand while he rolled the condom down with the other. It felt so good to have him finally touch me there that a sensation like moving bees rushed up my spine. The feeling intensified as Chris mouth closed around my erection. He pressed his lips tightly around my shaft, just below the cockhead and flicked his tongue over the sensitive glans repeatedly in soft, fast strokes. He circled the top, holding the rubber so taunt that he could play with my foreskin. Then he began to suck hard on the head of my dick, pressing his tongue against the backside of my shaft.

I wouldn’t last much longer; the pleasure couldn’t build like that without sending me over the edge. My hips were thrusting upwards to get deeper into Chris mouth but he held me in place quite firmly. My hands grabbed the bed sheets, the pillows, whatever, creasing and crumpling them. Chris was stroking my shaft now while he still licked the very top of my penis. I dug my nails into the mattress, forcing my eyes open to watch Chris sucking me for a moment. I was searching for the condom Chris had thrown at me. I found it next to me, half covered up by the messed-up sheets. I had to put all my concentration on unpacking it while Chris made me tremble rather badly, bobbing his head up and down on me now, taking me deeply into his mouth. After the longest time I finally held the rubber in a shaking hand. 

“Turn around,” I ordered him in between some more moans. “Kneel over me. No, like that. Upside down. 69-time, boy.”

Somehow Chris managed to change his position without letting my dick leave his mouth. Amazing. I breathed in deeply, trying to concentrate on Chris rather than on my own growing excitement. It was my turn to grab Chris pulsing cock and I held it firmly trapped in my fist before I dressed him. It would be difficult to give him a good blow job without changing my position. My body was trapped underneath his weight. He knelt over me, his lower legs pressed against my upper body and hips, his ass right in front of my face if I lifted my head up from the pillow.

So I let Chris erection bounce back, almost touching his belly and started to lick his bum instead. Circling his hole without actually rimming him. One hand found his balls that were covered with soft curly hair. I was testing them, weighing them and teasing them with feather-light touches and gentle squeezes. Chris moaned softly, he seemed to like the treatment. I went on to lick his balls, stroking them with my tongue like a kitten licking milk from a plate. I lapped at them and the base of his penis until I had him really wet right up to where the rubber ended.

Then I guided Chris dick back to my mouth, holding it in place cupping his balls in one hand. I put my index finger and thumb around his shaft like a cockring. I licked the sides of the shaft, letting my tongue glide slowly over the rubber. I tried to relax the muscles in my throat before I took him in, sliding my lips over his hard flesh. I took him in as deeply as I could without feeling like suffocating or throwing up. I let him rest in my mouth for a moment, pressing my tongue along the length of his shaft as far as I could, softly licking what I could reach. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of completeness for the span of a heartbeat.

It was as if a connection had been installed. Like an electric circuit had been closed and was now casting sparks of bliss and passion through our bodies. All my actions seemed to be mirrored by what Chris was doing to me, or maybe it was really the other way round. I was unable to tell. Sweat was running down Chris spine and I could feel his body tense on top of me. I grabbed his hips, pulling him even deeper into my mouth as I continued the sucking and licking. He began to shiver, his back arched as he threw his head back and moaned, thus releasing my own dick from his hot mouth. I went back to playing with his cockhead, sucking it hard as he had done before. While I did that, I held the shaft firmly in my fist, wanking him.

He started to come; I cold feel the hot sperm collecting in the tip of the condom. He wanted to draw back, out of my mouth, but I didn’t let him. I wanted to suck him until he was dry and spent. He groaned, still shooting his seed in my mouth – well the rubber, actually. My own body was so tense it hurt, and I was glad when I felt the contraction in my balls. I envisioned the sperm starting its journey through my dick and as Chris hand closed around it once more, wanking me with hard, long strokes, I felt myself finally going over the edge as well. Vaguely I felt Chris shudder on top of me, his dick in my mouth slowly going limp. I let me slip out of it without further protest.

I fell back into the pillow. My spine felt as if it was a metal staff glowing red hot with desire. My head stared to spin and then reality started to fade around me and all there was, was the rhythm of the strokes and my own rapid heartbeat. The world had gone mute, I didn’t hear my moans as I finally came, shooting my sperm into the rubber in Chris hand. It didn’t seem to stop for a long time but then I, too, was spend. Seeing stars on a starless night.

I could feel Chris removing the rubber, no doubt tossing it carelessly to the floor before he collapsed next to me. We were a mess of tangled, sweaty limbs for some breathless moments. After a while Chris scrambled back to all fours, turned around and fell back onto the sheets next to me. His body was barely touching mine. The only noises were our own gasping breathes. Slowly I was drifting back to the here and now and began to comprehend what had actually happened. I couldn’t help it but it made me laugh out loud. Next to me Chris stirred.

“What’s so blood funny?” he muttered.

“Nothing really.” I giggled. “I only thought how unreal this all is.”

“Unreal? “ He repeated. “I could have sworn your hard-on was quite real.”

That only made me laugh more. “You have a point, you really do have a point, you know,” I admitted.  
We fell silent for a moment, feeling our bodies cool down, the sweat drying on our naked skin. The smell of sex was quite strong in the air. It was really quite weird. After a while Chris rolled over on one side, looking at me intensely. His head was in his hand, propped up on his elbow.

“Is it actually true?”

“Is what true?”

“What you tell all of those naughty out journalists. That you are a top.”

“What?” I was giggling again, and I looked back at Chris with amusement. I nodded my head. “Yes. Christ, why do you ask?”

“Hmm,” Chris looked at me with his marvellous hazel eyes. “I just thought that you could prove that.”

I stopped laughing, feeling rather irritated all of a sudden. “You don’t mean…” I began but my voice broke.

“Yeah, I do mean.” Chris continued for me. “Fuck me. That’s what I mean. Will you?”

I stared at him in total disbelieve. I had to swallow a couple of times before I could say anything at all. This was getting farther than I had ever dared to imagine.

“Yes,” I nodded my head slowly. “Yes, I will. If you want me to.”

“Would I ask if I wouldn’t want you to?” he asked gently, brushing my chest softly with his fingertips.

“No,” I smiled. “I guess you wouldn’t.”

I looked into his eyes for a long moment, then leaned in to kiss him gently on the mouth before I got up.

“I’ll get some lubricant from the bathroom,” I explained.

My legs felt like jelly as I walked through the dark room over to the bathroom. And my head still felt as if it was partly stuffed with cotton balls. I was exhausted and tired, but the simple thought of what Chris had asked of me sent shivers through me. The tension in my loins was building again and I could feel my slack penis stir once more. Chris wanted me to fuck him. And I was going to do just that. Hmm, almost too good to be true.

I found a tube of KY and another condom and peed quickly before I went back into the bedroom. Chris had propped the pillows up against the bed head so that we could sit up comfortably. He had taken the bottle of Bordeaux over to the bed and was sipping at it.

“Good choice,” he said when he saw me approaching. “Do you have something to get a little bit refreshed?”

“Like?” I asked innocently.

“Like something stronger than the wine.”

“A line?”  
He nodded.

“Sure.”

I dropped the KY and the condom on the bed next to Chris and went over to the Edwardian writing table on the far side of the room, next to the window. It seemed to be even darker outside now and rain was pouring down in heavy gushes, hammering against the window. The wind was making eerie noises that made you think of ghosts as it blew around corners, balconies and little towers and got itself caught up in chimneys and the through.

I lifted a small silver box, which was round and no bigger than a 2-pound coin. I also took a miniature barber’s knife, a small pocket mirror and a folded 20 $ bill. When I had taken coke for the first time, I had snorted it with a dollar bill, and I stuck to the habit although I knew that some of my acquaintances preferred silver straws. I went back to the bed and settled down comfortably next to Chris, taking the bottle of wine from him. I took a deep drink and relaxed against the soft cushions. Chris had taken the things from me and was balancing the mirror on his drawn-up knees. He took a pinch of the white powder form the box and carefully cut out four tiny lines on the reflective surface. I watched him roll up the dollar bill, sniffing first one, then the other line. His eyes were closed, his head back and he was rubbing his nose. Some clichés were always true.

I took the mirror from him, careful not to shatter the lines. He handed me the bill and I snorted my lines. The first flash hit my brain almost at once. I felt light-headed and giddy but my head felt clear and I was wide awake once more. Adrenaline was being pumped through my veins and everything could happen, just as everything would be fine. Just fine. When I opened my eyes, I saw Chris starring at me with heavy lids.

“Good stuff,” he muttered.

I drew him close to kiss him again. Softly at first, then more and more urgently. The hunger was back. Chris returned the kiss feverishly; pushing in deep with is tongue. Our hands began searching out sensitive parts of our bodies, twisting nipples and rubbing thighs. I was getting hard.

“Lay down,” I told Chris. He immediately complied and just said.

“You don’t waste any time now, do you?”

I laughed, getting into a kneeling position behind Chris who lay stretched out flat on his stomach.

“I just thought you don’t want to finish after about 5 second, that’s why,” I told him, spreading his legs further.

I put the rubber over my erect member quickly and then turned all my attention to Chris. First, I simply massaged his buttocks until he began to moan softly. Then I took the KY and poured some of the cold liquid on Chris waiting bum. I rubbed it over his hole, down to the base of his cock. I continued the rubbing for a while, slowly pressing harder and harder against his entrance. When I felt that Chris was relaxed enough, I inserted my index finger slowly. Pressing in gently, turning and twisting slightly to loosen him up. More tiny moans rewarded me soon enough and I put a second finger in. I began to push in and out, first slowly then a little faster, all the while searching for the spot that would stimulate Chris prostate best. I seemed to have found it for Chris began to squirm underneath my touch.  
Time for the third finger and quicker pushes. By now I was wanking myself with slow, even strokes to get nicely hard for what I intended to do. Just when Chris began to push his ass up to meet my pushes, I pulled my fingers out again. He sighed and I laughed softly.

“Not so fast, Mr Lowe. Turn around now. Come on, on your back.”

Chris rolled over, looking at me while I poured some more lube down on my dick and continued the wanking for a little while.

“Doggy-fashion?” Chris suggested impatiently.

I grabbed his legs, folding them down over his chest, putting his ankles on my shoulders. I propped myself up with one arm, guiding my dick to rest against Chris hole. I teased him for a moment, pressing against the opening without entering. I felt the muscles in Chris anus going slack suddenly and then had an easy job pushing my cockhead in. I waited for a few seconds, watching Chris intently. When he gave a little nod, I rested my weight on both hands, placed next to Chris shoulders and pushed in slowly. Inch by inch disappeared into the heat of Chris insides until I was fully in. His inner muscles were nicely tight around me and I breathed in deeply.

That was going to be fun. The coke was giving me another little flash and it intensified the pleasure of being inside another guy’s ass. I began drawing out slowly until the only connection between us was the head of my cock. The I slid back in, equally slow, letting him feel the length of my shaft gliding over his prostate glands. I repeated the motion for a few minutes, concentrating hard to follow the slow rhythm, losing myself in it completely. When I opened my eyes, I saw Chris was fast at work at himself and the sight of his thick cock pulsing in his hand sent a severe shiver down my spine. I forced myself to continue the slow pushes a little while longer but the tension in my body was getting worse and the raw need almost too much to handle. Chris was trembling beneath me, still wanking himself.

“I’m…I’m almost there,” he moaned between gasps for air. Another shiver went down my spine, seemingly setting the blood rushing down to my balls on fire.

“Okay. Stop now.” I panted. “Let me finish you off.”

I pulled out slowly once more but then slammed in hard. Pulling out, pushing back in. In and out. Hard and fast. Again and again and again and again. Sweat was running down my back and my balls slammed against Chris arse every time I pushed back into him. In and out. In and out. Repeating the motion until another wave of pure pleasure flooded through me. This was so good; I didn’t want it to end. I came again, pushing in frantically now, my rhythm becoming erratic. I continued to push while my sperm collected in the rubber. Just when I was about finished, Chris let out a deep moan. He was shaking and throwing his head from one side to the other. Somehow, I managed to grab his dick with one hand and his seed began to spill over it before I could apply a single stroke. Getting limp, I drew out of Chris, losing the rubber somewhere in the tangled sheets. Chris moaned again, shooting his cum over my hand and on his belly. Then it was over.

I collapsed next to Chris, snuggling close. His body was hot, and damp and it felt good to hold him close. We lay there like spoons in a drawer. I was still floating on the aftershocks of the orgasm, my dick half hard again against Chris bum, my breathing shallow but I was quite happy. I guess I was wondering how it would be to go on tour with Chris after this incident. But before I could come to a conclusion I drifted over into deep sleep.


End file.
